prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Young Bucks
The Young Bucks is an American professional wrestling tag team, consisting of real life brothers Matt and Nick Massie (also known by their ring names Matt and Nick Jackson) from Southern California. They are currently working for various promotions on the American independent circuit, most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where they are the current PWG World Tag Team Champions in their second reign. They are also known for their time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where they performed under the ring names Max and Jeremy Buck and the tag team name Generation Me (occasionally abbreviated to GenMe). Personal lives The Massies were both born in Montebello, California. Matt was born on March 13, 1985 and Nick on July 28, 1989. Their parents are Joyce and Matthew Sr. They have an older sister Donajoi and a younger brother Malachi, who is also a professional wrestler. Matt and Nick were born and raised in a Christian family, living in Rancho Cucamonga, California. They stayed there for nearly 18 years before moving to Hesperia, California, where they reside to this day. Matt married his girlfriend of five years in November 2008. Professional wrestling career Training and debut When Matt was 16 years old, Nick 12 and Malachi 10, the family put a wrestling ring in their backyard and in the ring the three brothers taught themselves and impersonated what they saw on television. At the age of 18 or 19 Matt began his professional wrestling training in La Mirada and City of Industry, California at the Revolution Pro Wrestling School called Rudos Dojo, training primarily under Ron Rivera (The American Wild Child), Disco Machine, Scorpio Sky and Super Dragon, among others. Matt attended the school with his good friend Dustin Cutler and the two would teach what they learned to their friends back home. Matt, Nick and Dustin would be involved in their very first professional match at an Alternative Wrestling Show/C4/Revolution Pro joint event that was held on August 8, 2004. Matt worked as Fluffy the Dog, Dustin dressed as a hillbilly and Nick was a high flying referee wearing a Santo mask. Soon after, Matt and Nick would wrestle various times for Revolution Pro and Revolution X (Rev Pro's darker counterpart) in chicken costumes, under the team name "Los Gallineros". High Risk Wrestling (2004-present) In October 2004, with the help of his family, Matt opened up his very own independent wrestling company called High Risk Wrestling. Matt would originally be the head owner of HRW, but would have help from his brothers Nick, Malalchi and good friend Dustin Cutler - these three would eventually take over ownership years later. Brandon Cutler and Sonny Samson would also play a big part in HRWs shows both behind the scenes and in the ring. The company would run shows twice a month and helped Matt and Nick learn their craft. High Risk Wrestling would go on to run several successful shows in Hesperia, Victorville and Upland, California. The most notable High Risk Wrestling event "Highway 2 Hell" took place on August 4, 2007, in Hesperia. In the main event of the show Matt and Nick teamed up with Marty Jannetty ín a six man tag, where they defeated Joey Ryan, Karl Anderson and Diablo. This was the day Matt and Nick originally met Marty Jannetty, who would become a trainer and a good friend of the two. On February 26, 2005 at the Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles, CA for Full Contact Wrestling, Matt and Nick were called the "Young Bucks" for the very first time. Originally, Matt was wrestling under the name "Mr. Instant Replay", while Nick was called "Slick Nick". Joey Munoz, the booker at the time, did not know the names of the characters that Matt and Nick were using at the time so wrote down a temporary name on the card. That night Mr. Instant Replay and Slick Nick, the Young Bucks were defeated by the Kaos and Mongol, the Santino Brothers. The name "Young Bucks" has been around ever since that day. "Jackson" was simply given to Matt and Nick by the National Wrestling Alliance during the time NWA Showcase appeared on Maverick Television. Matt and Nick have used that last name ever since. With the help of HRW, Matt and Nick would eventually land spots in several popular companies in Southern California. Eventually they also gained experience working in front of a camera doing television tapings for the National Wrestling Alliance starting in 2006. The Young Bucks would film their very first matches for the NWA on Maverick Television on November 7, 2006, when they were defeated by Karl Anderson and Joey Ryan. The NWA would also be responsible for the Young Bucks wrestling debut in such states as Texas, Nevada, Rhode Island and New Jersey. They currently appear regularly on NWA Showcase which can now be seen on Colours TV. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2007-present) The Young Bucks would debut for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla on June 10, 2007, in Burbank, CA at Roger Dorn Night, losing to Arrogance (Chris Bosh and Scott Lost). On August 31, 2007 in Burbank, CA, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla held the first night of the 2007 Battle of Los Angeles, where The Young Bucks picked up their first tag team victory in PWG by defeating Phoenix Star and Zokre, Los Luchas. At the show Matt and Nick would meet Dragon Gate wrestler CIMA and Dragon Gate's American talent agent Satoshi Oji for the first time, both of whom were impressed by the brothers' performance. Matt and Nick would eventually go on to defeat The Age of the Fall of Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black at All Star Weekend 7 - Night Two on August 31, 2008 to become to the new PWG World Tag Team Champions and have held the titles since. The Young Bucks' most recent accomplishment in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla came at the annual DDT4 tag team tournament on May 22, 2009, in Reseda, CA, when they defended the titles three times in one night. They defeated Dustin and Brandon Cutler in the first round, Kenny Omega and Chuck Taylor in the second round and Bryan Danielson and Roderick Strong in the final round to win the tournament. At that same event Malachi made his PWG debut, losing to Phoenix Star. On June 1, 2009, they became the longest reigning PWG World Tag Team Champions in history, breaking the record set by Arrogance. Around that time, after the Young Bucks started touring the World, the PWG crowds started turning on them. On November 21 at the night two of the 2009 Battle of Los Angeles The Young Bucks retained their titles over Kevin Steen and El Generico and afterwards turned heel by aligning themselves with Brian Kendrick and attacking the new PWG World Champion Kenny Omega. Dragon Gate (2008-2009) The Young Bucks would make their debut for Dragon Gate in Tokyo, Japan at the Korakuen Hall on May 14, 2008, in a match where they were defeated by Susumu Yokosuka and Ryo Saito. Their first tour of the company spanned from May 14 to June 14. Their second tour started on August 9, 2008, and ended on August 28, 2008. On September 5, 2008, the Young Bucks took part in Dragon Gate's first show in the United States, held in Los Angeles, California, where they unsuccessfully challenged Saito and Yokosuka for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. Their third and most recent tour spanned from April 15 to May 5, 2009. On May 3, 2009, in Ishikawa Matt and Nick successfully defended their PWG World Tag Team titles against Shingo Takagi and Akira Tozawa, the first time those titles had been defended in Japan. Their biggest match of the last tour took place on May 5, 2009, in Aichi, Japan at the Aichi Prefectural Gym at the Dead or Alive pay-per-view. The Young Bucks and RYOMA teamed up in a losing effort against Akira Tozawa, Kenshin Chikano and Anthony W. Mori. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008) On October 17, 2008, in Las Vegas, Nevada, Matt Jackson appeared as a jobber on World Wrestling Entertainment's weekly television show SmackDown, losing to the Big Show in an exhibition Last Man Standing match after going through a table. On the October 28 edition of ECW the Young Bucks portrayed Triple H and Shawn Michaels in a segment, where they were laid out by John Morrison and The Miz. Chikara (2009-2010) The Young Bucks made their Chikara debuts on March 27, 2009, teaming up with El Generico to form Team PWG in the annual King of Trios tournament. However, the team was eliminated in the first round by The Osirian Portal of Amasis, Ophidian and Escorpion Egipcio. The following night Matt and Nick Jackson entered the Rey de Voladores tournament, but were both eliminated in the first round four-way matches. On the third night of the tournament they took part in a tag team gauntlet match, which was won by Mike Quackenbush and Jigsaw. The Young Bucks would return to Chikara on October 17 at An Optimistic View of a Pessimistic World competing in a four-way elimination tag team match, where they were the last team eliminated by the winners The Osirian Portal of Amasis and Ophidian. The following day at Cibernetico Increible Matt and Nick joined opposing eight-man teams in the annual torneo cibernetico match. Matt scored the first elimination of the match, eliminating Green Ant, but the brothers wound up being the fifth and sixth wrestlers eliminated from the match at the hands of Quackenbush and Player Dos. The Young Bucks returned to Chikara on April 23, 2010, at the 2010 King of Trios, where they teamed up with their brother Malachi as the Jackson 3. They were, however, for the second year in a row, eliminated from the tournament in the first round, this time losing to The Future is Now (Jigsaw, Equinox and Helios). Matt and Nick wrestled the match as heels in Generation Me tights and after the match abandoned Malachi in the ring, when he wanted to shake hands with his opponents. On the third night of the tournament the Bucks were defeated by Mike Quackenbush and Jigsaw in a tag team match. Ring of Honor (2009-2010, 2011) Matt and Nick made their Ring of Honor debut on May 29 and May 30, 2009 at The Arena in Philadelphia, PA where they were successful both nights in regular tag team matches, defeating the teams of Sal Rinauro and Brandon Day and Silas Young and Bobby Fish, respectively, in matches taped for the June 27 and July 18 editions of Ring of Honor Wrestling on HDNet. The Bucks would pick up their thus far biggest ROH victory on September 26, 2009, at Glory by Honor VIII: The Final Countdown, by defeating the, at the time, five-time ROH World Tag Team Champions the Briscoe Brothers. On December 19 at Final Battle 2009, ROH's first live pay-per-view, the Young Bucks picked up another big win, this time over former ROH World Tag Team Champions Kevin Steen and El Generico. After signing contracts with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, The Young Bucks wrestled their last HDNet tapings in January 2010, defeating the American Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) on the 8th and losing to the Briscoes in an ROH World Tag Team Title match on the 9th. On June 1, 2010, ROH announced that the Young Bucks, now using their TNA name Generation Me, would return to the company to take part in the July 23 and 24 shows. On June 15, 2011, ROH announced that Generation Me would return to the promotion on June 26, wrestling in a dark match at the tapings of the Best in the World 2011 pay-per-view. They would win the match following interference from the Bravado Brothers. Dragon Gate USA (2009-2010) On July 25, 2009, the Young Bucks appeared on Dragon Gate USA's first pay-per-view Enter the Dragon in a match, where they defeated the Warriors-5 of CIMA and Susumu Yokosuka. On September 6 at the second PPV titled Untouchable they were defeated in the main event by the Real Hazard of Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi. On November 28 at the third PPV Freedom Fight the Young Bucks wrestled in the same 6-way Open the Freedom Gate Championship tournament match, which was won by Gran Akuma. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2011) On December 21, 2009, the Young Bucks reached one of their personal goals as they took part in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! tapings, wrestling The Motor City Machineguns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin) in a tryout dark match, which earned them the praise of TNA management. On December 26, 2009, TNA president Dixie Carter announced on her Twitter account that TNA had signed the Young Bucks to a contract. The contracts signed were one year long. The team, renamed Generation Me, made their debut on the January 14, 2010, edition of Impact!, in which the brothers, renamed Max and Jeremy, defeated the Motor City Machine Guns. On the February 18 edition of Impact! Jeremy and Max were given the last name Buck. At Destination X Generation Me wrestled for the number one contendership to the TNA World Tag Team Championship in an Ultimate X match, but were defeated by the Motor City Machine Guns. Max and Jeremy spent the next months mainly wrestling singles matches. On the July 8 edition of Impact!, Jeremy picked up a major singles victory, defeating X Division Champion Douglas Williams in a non-title ladder match. Heel turn (2010–2011) Generation Me returned to pay-per-view on September 5 at No Surrender, where they replaced London Brawling (Desmond Wolfe and Magnus) and unsuccessfully challenged the Motor City Machine Guns for the TNA World Tag Team Championship. After the match Generation Me turned heel by attacking the champions and giving Alex Shelley a storyline injury with a double rope hung DDT. On the following edition of Impact! Max and Jeremy laid claim to the TNA World Tag Team Championship, claiming that the champions wouldn't be able to defend them for 30 days, due to Shelley's injury, before stealing Sabin's title belt. Shelley would however make his return two weeks later and promised Generation Me a rematch for the World Tag Team Championship at Bound for Glory. At the pay–per–view the Motor City Machine Guns defeated Generation Me to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship. The following month Generation Me received a new fan in Tara. After Jeremy pinned Sabin in an eight person tag team match, where Generation Me teamed with Robbie E and Cookie and the Motor City Machine Guns with Jay Lethal and Velvet Sky, on the November 18 edition of Impact!, the Motor City Machine Guns challenged Generation Me to an Empty Arena match. The match took place later that same night on Reaction with the Motor City Machine Guns coming out victorious. On December 5 at Final Resolution Generation Me challenged the Motor City Machine Guns for the World Tag Team Championship in a Full Metal Mayhem match, but were once again unsuccessful in dethroning the defending champions. On December 21 Matt announced that he and his brother had agreed to one year contract extensions with TNA. X Division and release (2011) On the January 27 edition of Impact! TNA started a tournament to determine a new number one contender for X Division Champion Kazarian. In the first match of the tournament, Max Buck defeated Amazing Red and Chris Sabin in a three–way match to advance to the finals at Against All Odds. The following week Jeremy defeated Douglas Williams and Jay Lethal in another three–way match to also advance to the finals. However, both Max and Jeremy were forced to miss the finals of the tournament at Against All Odds, after failing to get to Florida due to travel issues. The following month at Victory Road, both Max and Jeremy received their shot at the X Division Championship, held by Kazarian, in an Ultimate X match, which also included Robbie E. Prior to the match, the brothers teased dissension, with Max claiming that their goal was to make him the X Division Champion. At the end of the match Jeremy and Max finally started fighting amongst themselves, but in the end both of them failed in their attempt to win the X Division Championship, as Kazarian emerged victorious to successfully retain the title. At the March 15 tapings of Xplosion, the Bucks faced each other in a singles match for the first time in TNA, with Max picking up the win. Max and Jeremy faced each other in a rematch on the March 31 edition of Impact!, where Max was once again victorious. On the April 7 edition of Impact!, Generation Me teamed with Robbie E in a six man tag team match, where they faced Brian Kendrick, Chris Sabin and Suicide. At the end of the match, Max, thinking Jeremy was trying to steal the spotlight from him, turned on his brother, crotching him at the top tope, before dropping him to the mat with a rope hung DDT. After Kendrick had pinned Jeremy for the win, Max removed his Generation Me armband and threw it at his brother. On April 17 at Lockdown, Max defeated seven other men, including Jeremy, in an Xscape match to become the number one contender to Kazarian's X Division Championship. On the May 5 edition of Impact!, Generation Me, seemingly once again on the same page as faces, came together with Amazing Red and Brian Kendrick to fight for X Division's future, after the legitimate firing of Jay Lethal. On May 15 at Sacrifice, Max failed in his attempt to win the X Division Championship from Kazarian. At the all X Division pay-per-view, Destination X on July 10, Generation Me was defeated by the team of Eric Young and Shark Boy. This would end up being their last match in TNA as the following day Matt announced that he and his brother had requested their release from their contracts with the promotion. Global Force Wrestling (2015–present) On May 11, 2015, The Young Bucks were announced as part of roster of the Global Force Wrestling (GFW) promotion. In wrestling *'Finishing tag team moves' **Double and stereo superkicks to one or two opponents respectively **''More Bang for Your Buck'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam by Matt followed by a 450° splash by Nick followed by a moonsault by Matt) *'Signature tag team moves' **Aided dropkick **Corkscrew neckbreaker by Matt onto Nick's knee **''Crazy Dive'' (Matt front dropkicks an opponent through the ropes, holds on, skins the cat and holds the top rope down for Nick to hit a suicide dive through his legs) **''N'Sync'' (Double hip toss followed by a double back handspring into a double dropkick to the face of a seated opponent) **Springboard splash (Nick) / standing moonsault (Matt) combination **Wheelbarrow hold by Matt into a slingshot sitout facebuster by Nick *'Matt Jackson's finishing moves' **''Worst Case Scenario'' (Victory roll flipped forward into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter) *'Nick Jackson's finishing moves' **450° splash *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Instant Replay" (Matt) **"Slick Nick" (Nick) *'Entrance themes' **'"MMMBop"' by Hanson Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2009) *'SoCal UNCENSORED Awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2007, 2008) *'Ring Of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) References External links *The Official Blog of Matt Jackson *PWG Roster Page *Matt Jackson's Dragon Gate USA Profile *Nick Jackson's Dragon Gate USA Profile *Interview with WeAreWrestling.com *Interview with Dropkick Radio Wrestling Show Category:Global Force Wrestling current roster Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla teams and stables Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Teams and stables